


This Is Your Heart

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The night was all you had;You ran into the night from all you had.





	This Is Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from the song that inspired this, [Laura Palmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQnSc0bczg0) by Bastille. I was listening to their CD and got slam-dunked into my Maze/Zey feels.
> 
> I combined what happened in the book with the canon explanation of the bio-chips being used to trigger Order 66.

“How are you not angry with me?” Maze asks, the first time he’s spoken since they go the ship out of the atmosphere of Coruscant.  

“Why would I be?”  Shaken, yes, and afraid; Zey has never felt so off-balance since he was an Initiate, but anger - at Maze, at least - is far from what he feels.  “You saved my life.”

“You were going to let me kill you.”  It’s a non-sequitur, but Zey can feel that Maze is looking for some kind of anchor and a coherent process for his thoughts, so he doesn’t comment.  “Why were you going to let me kill you?”

“I trusted you.  I still do.”

“You’re an idiot,” Maze snaps, “You should have fought back, defended yourself-”

Zey shakes his head.  “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I was going to  _ kill you _ !”  His voice is shaking, and Zey doesn’t flinch when he slams his hand onto the top of the dented table in the tiny galley.  “You should have- what if I hadn’t changed my aim?”

“It wouldn’t change anything.  I would still love you.”

Maze stands up to pace, and Zey realizes distantly that he’s never seen his captain’s hands shaking until now.  “I could have killed you,” he says, low and quiet and  _ terrified _ , “I wanted to.  I don’t know why, I was just- I was  _ so sure _ that you should be executed-  I almost  _ killed you _ .”  

Zey stands up and goes to him, taking Maze’s shaking hands in his own.  “Maze,” he says softly, “You  _ didn’t. _  We’ll figure this out.”

Maze’s knees suddenly give out, and Zey goes down with him; he wraps his arms around Maze, holding him tight as the captain clings to him.  “What- what if it happens again? Zey- I can’t- I can’t kill you. I can’t do that- I’m  _ scared _ .  What’s in my head, cyare?”

“We’ll find out,” Zey promises, even if he isn’t sure  _ how _ , “It’s going to be okay.”  He presses a kiss to the top of Maze’s head, and he hopes he isn’t lying.  


End file.
